Down The Rabbit Hole
by Magikal
Summary: Will Scarlet has found himself in Storybrooke and also in love with his best friend, Ana. Ana is somewhat oblivious to Will's acts of niceties and he tries to get her to notice that he likes her more than a friend. When the White Rabbit arrives and tells Will that he must return to Wonderland and help save Alice, Ana decides to come with him.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sun shining through my slivery curtains. I smiled faintly and sat up, stretching as I did so. I let my feet fall over the side of my oh so comfortable bed and slipped my cold feet into my fuzzy slippers. The fake fur tickled my toes and I smiled a little. My slipper-clad feet shuffled across the hard wooden floor and the bedroom door opened up.  
"Well, I see that your finally awake," my friend Will said.  
"How did you-" I started to ask before he cut me off.  
"It appears to me that you forgot that you gave me your extra key," he said, chuckling a bit.  
"That's right," I replied, beaming.  
"While waiting for you to wake up, I took the liberty of going to the cafe down the street and got you breakfast."  
"Thank you, Will."  
I walked past the tall man into the hall to my kitchen where a small breakfast had been set up. Will had brought a medium cup of hot chocolate and some biscuits from the little coffee shop that was located down the street from my house. He followed me in.  
"Yes, yes. Will to the rescue. You're welcome, Ana," Will said and sat down next to me. I giggled.  
"Oh, you brave man. Going on a journey to collect food for me to rescue me from the death of starving myself," I joked; Will chuckled again and nudged me. I nudged him back; Will tried to steal one of the biscuits from my plate and I swatted his hand away.  
"Aye. I paid for that," Will countered.  
"I don't care. I'm hungry, so don't touch my food," I replied, taking a biscuit and taking a bite of it.  
"Okay, okay. No need to get snappy."  
"I am not snappy!"  
"Whatever you say, Ana McSnappy Pants."  
"I wouldn't say anything, Will. You're snappy too."  
"Oh shut up."  
"See what I mean?"  
"Just give me a biscuit," Will said, grabbing for another biscuit. I let him take the food.  
"Happy now, Snappy?" I joked again.  
"Very," Will said and took a bite, smiling in triumph. We sat at my tiny kitchen table and ate. As soon as I was done with my biscuits, Will pulled me up.  
"Go get dressed. We're going on a walk," he said and I listened. He could hear my feet shuffle across the floor as I walked off to my room to get dressed. Like most days, I dressed in my usual lilac jeggings, a tanktop, and a pair of floral combat boots. I opened my door again and jumped back, surprised by Will leaning on the door frame.  
"You okay there?" Will asked jokingly. I nodded and he chuckled.  
"Let's go, William! Come on. You wanted me to get dressed, so I did, now let's go!" I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand. We left the house and walked around the oh so quiet town.  
It wasn't until the bell rung to signal it was noon that I realized Will and I had been out for a while. My stomach growled quitely.  
"Will. I'm hungry," I groaned and he looked down at me.  
"Let's go to the cafe then," he replied and off we went.


	2. Chapter 2

Will walked us into the empty cafe and the silver moonlight filtered in through the windows.  
"We shouldn't even be here," I said, stepping behind Will and clinging to the back of his jacket.  
"Don't be so afraid, Ana," Will replied as he stepped behind the counter. I let go of the leather and stepped back. He started to pull down cups and croissants and began to pour coffee into one of the mugs. I sat on one of the stools and watched him.  
Things started to shake and Will almost dropped the mugs. There was a blue glimmer on Will's face and his eyes were fixated behind me. I turned around slowly and the unknown blue light blinded my eyes. A white rabbit popped out... And spoke.  
"Will, we have to go," it said.  
"What? Why do we have to go, Rabbit?" Will asked. I stared between the two of them. Will must have noticed the horror in my eyes because he walked to stand beside me and he put his arm around me.  
"Who is this?" the rabbit asked.  
"This is Ana Stutler. She's my... Friend," Will said.  
"Well, um... Hello Ana. I'm the White Rabbit, but you can call me Rabbit and this seems really weird because I'm a talking rabbit. Will, we must go and save Alice." Will looked down at me.  
"Let's go then," said Will. He let go of me and started to walk towards the portal.  
"Will, where are you going?" I asked, reaching forward to grab his hand. Will turned to face me.  
"Ana, I have to go and save a friend. I need you to stay here."  
"No. Will, I'm coming with you."  
"Ana, please. Not now."  
"William, you can tell me to stay here, but I will follow you anyway. You're my best friend. I'm not going to let you go to some unknown place with the risk of dying. I. Won't. Let. You," I replied, holding my ground. Will looked defeated.  
"Okay, okay. You can come," he replied, gripping my hand and pulling me closer to him.  
"Oh, we must hurry or we'll be late," said Rabbit.  
"Ready, set, let's go," Will said and we jumped in the portal together, starting our adventure to save his friend I didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Objects rushed by and some scraped and scratched at my bare arms. Will still had a firm hold on my hand and he pulled me into him. He looked down at me and smiled a little, wiping away some of the blood that had come from a scratch on my cheek.

We crashed; I didn't expect it. Will and I landed with him propped up over me. Will blushed a light shade of red and I blushed too. Could he like me..? Did he like me? Was that why he was blushing?

"Are you.. Uh.. Are you okay, Ana?" Will asked, stuttering a little. He seemed embarrassed because of the position we were in and because he was blushing.

"Y-Yeah," I replied, stuttering myself and I could feel my cheeks getting hotter. I knew he could see I was blushing too. Will climbed off and held out his hand to help me up. I took his warm hand and didn't let go when we started to follow the rabbit.

"Alice is getting a procedure done to get rid of the memories of her time in Wonderland, Will. We can't let that happen," said Rabbit. Will looked at the rabbit like he was out of his mind.

"We have to save her. Alice can't forget Wonderland," Will replied. I looked between the two.

"Who is this Alice? You don't mean.. The stories-" I questioned. So many questions ran through my mind. I had been to Wonderland. I went when I was younger, but I thought it had been a dream. Will turned to face me and he grabbed both of my hands.

"Yes. Okay. Ana, you know me as Will, but truthfully, I'm the Knave of Hearts. Wonderland is a real place, but nobody believes in it. Alice found it one day when she was a young girl and she came back to this place. She told her father about Wonderland and he believed she was just coping with the loss of her mother. After several more times of Alice telling her father of her adventures in this magical place, he finally sent her to an asylum. Alice still remains here and they're going to rid her of the memories she has of Wonderland and we have to save her," Will explained. We stared at each other.

"You're the Knave of Hearts? What..? This is kinda confusing," I said in one breath.

"I know, I know. You'll get used to it," White Rabbit said. "We have to go now. We'll be too late to save Alice. Now let's go!" Will gripped my hand and we all started to run.

The building loomed in front of me. Will found a way to sneak us in and he helped me hide when guards passed by. Finally, we reached what Will said was Alice's room.

"What you're gonna do is distract the guards, okay? Draw them away from the door and I'll take it from there," Will planned. I nodded and I silently walked over to the guards. I plastered a fake smile.

"Hello boys. Your boss said that he required your services with one of the patients immediately. He needs all of you," I faked. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Will sneaking to the metal door. The guards nodded and as they walked away, I grabbed the keys from one of them. Will looked impressed.

"Good job. I'm quite impressed," complimented Will. I curtsied.

"Well thank you, dearest Knave," I replied with a smile. Will smiled back and I figured it was okay to call him Knave. He took the keys and found the key that opened Alice's door. Alice was very pretty and she looked surprised when Knave and I appeared in her doorway.

"Hello Alice," Knave said pseudo sweetly. Alice smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hello Knave. Who is this?" Alice asked.

"This is Ana.. She's my.. friend," he told her. Alice looked kind of suspicious.I waved at her with a small sweep of my hand.

"Hello Ana. To what do I owe the pleasure, Will?"

"Well, Alice. I heard you were getting your memories of Wonderland removed. White Rabbit agreed with me and said that cannot happen."

"I have no intention of remembering anything that happened in that cursed world. Especially not.. Cyrus."

"But what if I told you that Cyrus was still alive?" Knave asked. The girl stared at him in disbelief.

"Then I think you'd be lying," Alice said.

"I am not. Cyrus is alive," Will told her.

"No. He fell into the Boiling Sea. He wouldn't be alive after that.."

"Alice, I have a feeling. Cyrus is alive; I just know it. You've got to trust me," Knave persuaded. I looked between the two of them. I could hear the running footsteps of guards approaching fast and some of them were yelling orders. I tugged at Will's sleeve.

"Will.. Knave.. Whatever, we need to go," I whispered. Alice still looked suspicious and I could see she was clearly trying to hide back a smirk.

"Yeah, Knave. We need to go," Alice said. Will raised an eyebrow at her, but he nodded. Together, Alice and he started to punch and flip the guards and possibly even a few doctors. I helped out, bending down and swinging a leg forward to knock the guards to the hard ground.

"Oh, Ana's a fighter. Look at that," Will joked while nonchalantly knocking a guard out with a flip of his fist. I smirked at him.

"Never would have expected that, right Will?" I joked back at him and someone grabbed me by the arms. Will instantly came to my rescue, hitting the attacker square in the face.

"You've been saved by your Prince Charming," he said, but he instantly looked as if he regretted letting himself say that. I smiled a little.

"Well, Prince Will, thank you for saving me," I said and he blushed again.

"Come on, you two. Let's go," Alice drew our attention back. Will looked away from me while we ran. More guards were coming and I could hear their yells echo.

"We must hurry or we will be late," complained the rabbit who was hopping very quickly in front of our group.

We hurried along and after what seemed like an eternity, bright sunlight shone in my eyes. Rabbit led us through the town and at one point, everything seemed okay. The next second, guards were chasing us and Will had pulled my hand and was yanking me along. Our company ended up hiding in a abandonded loft. Will stood next to the opening.

"Oh, I didn't think that would happen," Rabbit exhaled. A single guard seemed to have found our hiding spot and started calling to his companions. Just in time, the blue portal appeared and Will latched onto my hand.

"Come on, Ana. We have to go now," he coaxed. I nodded, noticing Alice and the rabbit had already passed through. With Will pulling me forward gently, I felt less nervous like he was going to protect me. Like he was doing this because he loved me. I shook the thought and together, Knave and I jumped through, still holding on to each other.


End file.
